Trapped
by Confessed4Life
Summary: On their way back to Aydindril, a short battle leads to the disappearance of The Mother Confessor, leading  Richard, Cara and Zedd on an intense mission to save Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1

The fire sizzled as the fresh wood was thrown in. The warmth slowly making its way to their bodies. The cool wind pushed past them, rustling the leaves and sending chills through her entire body.

"Are you alright?"

Smiling, she pulled the blanket around herself, trying to block the wind as she turned towards him. "I'm fine. The fire's just starting to get warm enough."

"Here," his long arm stretched out, handing her a bowl of warm stew. "eat this. It will help warm you."

Taking it, she gave a small nod in thanks as she turned back to the fire, leaning forward to soak in more of its warmth. Releasing a soft sigh, Kahlan looked back to the wizard. "Did you make this?" she asked, lifting the bowl up to her nose and taking deep breath before removing it quickly.

Zedd laughed at her reaction, smiling widely at the sight of her disgust. "Cara made it."

"I think she's trying to kill us." she laughed, abandoning the bowl on the ground and rubbing her hands together.

"Who's trying to kill us?" Cara said as she sat down on her bedroll.

"You." Kahlan replied with a smile. "Unless you really would want to eat this."

Crossing her arms, she smiled. "Someone had to make dinner. The wizard was too busy sending word to Aydindril and you and Richard were enjoying yourselves in the river, doing what? Washing each others hair?" she smiled, holding in a laugh. "You should be happy there is anything to eat at all."

"We are grateful for the meal." Zedd said as he dipped the spoon back into the bowl. "We'll stop in the next town and have a warm meal."

"When will we pass through another town?" The sound of his voice, sent a warmth through her body that could never come from anything else. Turning around, she met his eyes for a moment before she looked over to Zedd.

"If we leave early enough, we should be there before sun down."

A smile crossed Richard's face as he walked past his grandfather and sat beside Kahlan by the fire. "Maybe we should stay the night in town as well." his hand slowly moved over to hers, taking it in his and squeezing it gently. "What is that?" he turned his face away from the bowl Kahlan handed him. "That smells awful."

"Cara made it." laying the bowl in his lap, Kahlan smiled, "You should eat something."

"So should you." releasing her hand, he grabbed the bowl from his lap and handed it back to her. "You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry."

His whole body turned towards her, concerned. "Kahlan, you haven't eaten either. Not since yesterday." his voice was soft, trying to keep it where she was the only one who could hear him.

"I ate this morning."

"No you didn't." he said quickly, leaning in even closer to her. "You were going to, but Zedd wanted an early start." He watched her, a smile on his face as she lost herself in her memory, trying to remember.

Her eyes reconnected with his for a moment before she looked to the bowl in his hands. "Alright." Looking over her shoulder to Zedd she swallowed the sickness within her before speaking. "Is there anything left?"

"Here you are child."

"Thank you." Taking the bowl from his hands, she set it carefully in her lap, keeping her eyes on it instead of Richard.

After a few moments, he reached over and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, allowing himself to get a better view of her face. Looking over to him, she gave him a warm smile, trying to keep herself leaning over and kissing him. Her desire didn't go unnoticed. Her moved close, not caring that Zedd and Cara were a few feet away. His lips were pressed against hers within seconds and she immediately grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him closer.

She leaned back, knocking the bowl out of her lap, spilling its contents onto the ground. Moving to his knees, he leaned forward, pressing his chest against hers.

The cough from Zedd, pulled them apart, both turned towards him, eyes wide and arms still around the other. "You two seemed to have forgotten we were here."

Turning her head away from them, she pressed her cheek to his chest and released a soft laugh of embarrassment. The sight of the turned over bowl on the ground made her smile widely. "At least I don't have to eat it."

Laughing, Richard grabbed her spoon off the ground and dropped it in his bowl. "We still have mine."

She sat before the fire long after the others had fallen asleep, her mind spinning with thoughts. The moonlight illuminated everything around her, the light fog made the appearance of a cloud floating around them. She lost herself at the sight.

"Kahlan?" She jumped up at the sudden noise, turning towards the voice. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

Shaking her head, she looked back to the fire. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would keep watch."

He nodded, taking the few steps towards her. "We haven't had anything to watch out for in weeks."

"I know, but it couldn't hurt." Her eyes stayed on the fire, trying to keep him from seeing the worry in them.

"Kahlan," the way he spoke her name made her heart ache. "what's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head slowly. "I don't know." her eyes opened slowly, connecting with his as she looked up. "I have this terrible feeling."

His heart pounded at the fear and panic in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her until she felt safe. So, he did. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. When her arms wrapped around him, he laid back, hoping she would fall asleep in his arms.

After a few minutes, she started to lift herself out of his arms. He moved quickly, his arms tightening around her, holding her in place. "Kahlan. Everything is fine."

"For now."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say. "Something terrible. Richard, I can't shake this feeling."

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I want to leave this place." she spoke softly, her muscles tightened all through her body as she attempted to keep from crying.

"We'll leave in the morning. I'll stay awake and make sure you are alright."

"I don't think tomorrow is soon enough."

"Sleep." he whispered,running his fingers through her hair trying to give her some comfort. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Lifting her head up, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you." her lips pressed against his for a brief moment before she returned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was almost an hour before he felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep. With his eyes wide open, he stared out into the night, praying to the spirits that he would be able to protect the woman laying peacefully in his arms.

She woke as the sun rose and immediately began packing her things.

"Kahlan, we'll leave as soon as they wake up."

"Zedd will want breakfast." she replied, looking up at the sleeping wizard. "I'll get something for-"

"You're not going alone." he interrupted. "You were awake most of the night afraid something was going to happen and you think I'm going to let you wonder off into the forest all by yourself?"

She met his eyes, with a soft sigh. "You- I kept you awake all night, you shouldn't have to come with me because I was afraid-"

He stood up, moved quickly to her side and gently grabbed her arm. "Kahlan, listen to me." he waited for her to look up to him before he continued. "You must be afraid for a reason. I'm not going to risk anything happening to you."

Kahlan pulled her arm back slowly, "I know, but you shouldn't have to-"

"I don't have to. I want to."

She smiled, unable to keep herself from his arms, she pressed herself against him in a hug. "Thank you." she said into his chest before pulling back and kissing him passionately. "I'll be quick." she ran off, leaving him breathless as he watched her move through the trees.

After a few seconds, he ran after her, quickly catching her. "You kiss me like that and run away." Laughing, Kahlan pulled him to her, kissing him again.

"Zedd will be up soon." she whispered as his lips covered her neck, his tongue lightly grazing over her flesh. "Mmm, Richard." He held her against him, tightening his hold around her waist as his lips moved over her chest. A soft growl escaped his lips when they met the fabric of her clothing, making her give a light giggle at the sound of his frustration. "Richard, we can't do this now." she said as he reached up to the strings of her dress.

He looked up, giving her a childish frown as he pulled on the laces. "Zedd can find his own food."

"I don't want to stay here." her voice lost it's seductiveness as it filled with fear.

He dropped the stings of her dress and took a step back, grabbing her hands. "Kahlan, I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." she gripped his hands tightly and turned back towards their camp. "We should go back."

"Kahlan-"

"We should wake them. We can leave sooner." releasing his hand, she sped up her pace, trying to get back sooner.

They jump up at the sound of battle screams. Kahlan's bloodstain dress swirled around her as she ducked to avoid the axe flying towards her. The sound of Richard screaming her name echoed through the trees, bringing her attention to the man coming from behind. Pulling her dagger from the chest of one of the men laying dead at her feet, she turned just as he ran into her, sending her to the ground.

His sword came back to him red, covered in the blood of the enemy. Looking around, he saw Cara wiping the blood from her face as Zedd healed the wound on her arm. "Kahlan?" he shouted, frantically looking around. Using his foot, he shoved over the bodies he last saw her standing over, thankful her body wasn't among them. "Kahlan!" He ran to the trees, straining his eyes, hoping to see her. "Did you see Kahlan?" he half shouted and half cried as he returned the sword to its scabbard.

Cara and Zedd both shook their heads before looking around them.

Running his fingers through his hair, Richard turned around in a circle, re-scanning the ground. "I'm going after them."

"Richard, you don't even know where she went."

"She didn't go anywhere!" he shouted at the blonde. "They took her!" His face red with anger, his fists white with the tightening hold on the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down, Richard. We have to think-"

"No!" the anger within him was overwhelming, he had promised he would protect her and he didn't. He failed her.

Picking up his and Kahlan's pack, he turned back to his friends. "I have to find her. I promised her I would keep her safe."

"Safe? Why would you promise her-"

"She was afraid something was going to happen. I didn't think it was anything to worry about. Nothing has been a danger since we sealed the rift. I should have protected her. I told her we would leave first thing today, but then we got-I got carried away and on our way back, they-they just attacked." He stared at them, his heart felt as though it would burst through his chest. "I'm going to bring her back." he stated firmly, looking over to the trees. And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The jerk of her body woke her, and the sun burned her eyes as she opened them. It was so bright; she had to blink away the tears that collected, trying to protect them. Looking around, she saw a large, armed man sitting in front of her. She sat up slowly, pulling at the rope around her wrists, taking in her surroundings. She was in a carriage. A small one. The man was no more than three feet in front of her. He stared at her, his grip on her daggers tight as he watched her move.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, looking out the window, trying to see where they were.

"It would probably be best if you did not know that. If you escape the- I would be killed if I was how your Seeker was lead back to the- your captors."

She nodded, trying to remain calm. "Can you tell me where we are going?"

"I was told to bring you back."

"Take me back to whom?"

He stared at her, shaking his head, "I cannot tell you. You will find out after sundown."

"Sundown? The nearest town was a day away. How long have I been here?"

"Almost three days. The elixir I gave you kept you unconscious." he met her fearful eyes, "I did not want to hurt you."

"Because you were asked you not to-"

"Because you are The Mother Confessor. I am not a man who would cause you any harm. I do this because I have no choice. You are not an object to be used for power." she could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke, she felt sorry for him. "He wishes to have you as his wife."

"His wife?" she half cried, half shouted. "Why would he want-!"

He leaned forward, dropping her daggers on the small seat behind him, keeping them as far from her as possible. "Shh! Mother Confessor, you cannot stop him. He always gets what he wants and now he wants you."

"Why?" her voice came out softer than she intended, she had not realized how afraid she was.

He sighed, looking away from her. "I cannot tell you."

"Why?" she begged, leaning towards him. "Please, tell me. Why does he want me? He has to know The Seeker will come for me."

"He will not be able to find you. No one has seen you. He will not know where to look. You would be smart to forget about him."

"I will never forget about him."

"I suggest you pretend. He will not like having you think of any other man when he is with you." his voice was soft but hard, making sure she understood.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Kahlan sat, trying to unbind her hands without losing herself in the rising panic building within her.

Her distress made him uneasy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I-I do not like my hands being tied."

"I'm sorry, but I could not risk you confessing me. I- I have a wife. A family. I cannot untie you." Nodding, Kahlan took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm as her body jerked around in the carriage. "If you do as he asks, he will not hurt anyone. If you do not, he will not hesitate to hurt you until you are no longer able to resist being a wife to him."

"How can I be his wife? I am a Confessor. My magic will destroy him."

He stared at her, wondering if he should tell her anything more than he had already. "You are no threat to him." She stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he did. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "It would be best if we did not speak any more."

She did not argue. Looking out of the window, she watched the trees pass faster and faster as they moved through them. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and wake up safe in Richard's arms. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift off into thoughts of him.

"Mother Confessor," he waited until she opened her eyes before he continued. "We are almost there. Would you like some time to prepare?"

"No." She said quickly, looking down to the floor. "How long until we arrive?"

"Half an hour." He noticed her lightly shaking body, reaching forward; he took hold of her arm. "If I unbind you, will you not-"

"I will not confess you."

"I will have to re-bind you before he comes to you."

Nodding, Kahlan turned, giving him access to the ropes. "Alright."

"How can you all claim not to have seen anything?" Richard shouted as he pushed passed Zedd and returned walking through the town. "Have you seen The Mother Confessor?" he grabbed hold of a man trying to pass him.

"No!" he shouted, trying to remove himself from Richard's grasp.

Shaking the man, Richard raised his voice. "Has anyone passed through here?"

"No. I do not know. I have not seen anyone."

"Richard! Let him go." Zedd called out as he approached him. "He doesn't know anything."

"We cannot know that! Kahlan's not here to confess him!" He shouted back, his face inches from the other mans.

Laying his hand on his shoulder, Zedd pulled him back. "Let him go. A scared man will not lie to you."

"I would not lie to the Seeker." The man corrected just as Richard released him. "I am sorry you lost her, but I have not seen anything. I only returned this morning."

Releasing a sigh, Richard ran his fingers through his hair, turned away from the others and stared off into the town. "I will find you, Kahlan." he whispered to himself, before walking away quickly.

"You are the Seeker right? I've seen you before. You were with The Mother Confessor."

He turned around quickly, "Have you seen her?"

"The Mother Confessor?" she asked. He nodded and walked towards her. "I cannot be sure."

"What do you mean?"

She looked over his shoulder as Cara and Zedd walked up behind him. "A carriage came through here the evening before last. There were two people sitting in there. Her hands were tied, but she looked alright."

"Was it Kahlan-The Mother Confessor?"

She looked back to Richard, taking pity on him from the feared look on his face. "I cannot be sure, but she wore a white dress."

"Which way did they go?"

She reached out, touching his arm gently, trying to give him a small amount of comfort. "I cannot be sure it was your Confessor."

"But you cannot be sure it was." not he replied, looking down to her hand. "Please, I have to find her. Which was did they go?"

"They were traveling north. The only place they would be going is the palace."

Confused, he shook his head "Palace? Whose palace?"

"Tzadok."

The name froze Zedd still, "Spirits." he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

"Who is Tzadok? Zedd?"

"He is the ruler of these lands. I had not realized we had gone this far."

"Zedd!" Richard shouted, trying to get his grandfather to explain. "Who is Tzadok?"

He moved in close, standing inches away from him. "Richard, if he has Kahlan, he has plans for her."

"Plans you will not like." The woman said softly, looking up to Richard. "If he has requested her, it will be for one reason. He has yet to choose a bride."

He felt as though his heart was being cut slowly from his chest. Every thought of what was said made him sick. He had to save her. He could not fail her again.

"Welcome to your new home." His voice made her skin crawl; he spoke as though she was only an animal being brought for his pleasure. And she was. He opened the carriage door and looked inside, giving the man sitting before her a small nod before allowing his eyes for soak her in. The way he stared at her made her feel dirty. Her heart hammered in her chest as his hand reached inside the carriage and touched her cheek. "Come now. You must be ready for your guests."

She did not speak as the pulled her out and walked her up the palace steps. Looking around, she tried to find a way to escape, but with her hands bound and the few dozen men surrounding her, she knew it was not an option. He kept a hand on her, reveling in the success of his plan. "Tell me," he whispered into her ear, moving his body closer to hers, "did you enjoy the ride?" his tongue crept out as he finished, sliding over her earlobe, making her shudder with disgust.

Pleased by her reaction, he continued. Nuzzling his nose against her, he took in a deep breath. "Ah. You are indeed a prize." Tzadok's smile widened as they walked inside. "Tonight, you will become my wife."

"What makes you think I will agree to this?" her voice was soft, firm and she was sure he could hear her anger.

"I do not think. I know. If you refuse me, I will find your lover. The Seeker he is called, is he not? I will find him and I will kill him." He smiled, pulling her to a stop and stepping in front of her. "Before he dies, he will be tortured. Not your usual torture," he continued, feeding off her fear. "No, that would be too easy. I will make him suffer in ways he never thought imaginable. Then once he begs for his death, I will be more than happy to chain him up and watch as I have my way with the woman he loves."

She opened her mouth to breathe as she nodded slowly, the thought of him going through any pain because of her made her sick. She would do anything to keep him safe and he knew it. She knew that he knew it as well.

Turning to the men around them, he pushed her into their arms, making her struggle to remain standing. "Take her; be sure she sends word to Ayindril. They will not come looking for her if she orders them not to. Get her ready. You know what she needs." Then he was gone.

She stood, staring herself in the mirror, her body shaking in horror of what she was going to do. The Rada'Han around her neck glared back at her, from her reflection, mocking her. She took a deep breath as the women around her attempted to dress her.

"He cannot risk you confessing one of his servants and have them help you escape." Smiling, the woman looked up from the hem of Kahlan's dress. "He will remove it after the wedding. Once you are taken to his bed. You will be required to wear it whenever you are away from him." She was pretty; her blond hair flowed freely over her shoulders as she sewed the holes on the Confessor's dress.

"What is to keep me from confessing him?"

"I am sure you would like that. It would make this easier for you. He cannot be harmed by your magic. I do not know why or how, but I do know it to be the truth. There is no escape."

"I would not escape." Kahlan said flatly, looking down at the woman.

She looked up immediately meeting her eyes. "He has someone you love too?"

"Not yet. Who does he have-"

"My son. He is eleven. He remains in the dungeon until Tzadok finds use for him."

"I'm sorry."

She stood up; she was eye to eye with her. "Once you are married, you can help him. You can get him out of there."

Kahlan looked past her, into the mirror as she thought. "If I can. Something good should come out of this."

The woman grabbed her hands in tears, "Thank you, Mother Confessor. Thank you." her arms wrapped around her for a brief moment, thanking her.

Tzadok, smiled widely as he stepped to the center of the great hall with his new bride. The room was crowded with people she had never seen before, with people that stared at her in ways she was not used to. They bowed as they passed, sending their respects to them.

"Thank you all for being here on this occasion. The Mother Confessor and I could not be happier to share this day with you all." Giving Kahlan a sideways glance, he tightened his hold around her waist. "We hate to leave you-No, we are pleased to leave you and retire to our chambers. Please enjoy yourselves." He pulled her close to him as they hurried through the doors.

"I have been looking forward to this since I received word of your capture. I have heard of your beauty, but I must admit that you are more than expected." His eyes remained on hers as he led her through the halls. "You will learn to like it here. As my wife you will do as I ask. I am sure you understand my meaning." She did. "I am also sure that you will be satisfied with my performance. I have yet to meet a woman who was not been."

"I am sure a woman would say anything to keep you from killing her."

He pushed her hard, slamming her against the nearest wall. "You will not speak me to me like that!" the slap of his hand coming into contact with her cheek echoed through the hall. The servants walking by, quickly turned their heads away and dashed off. "I am your husband and you will treat me as such!"

She looked back at him, eyes wet with tears that she refused to let fall. "I-" she could bring herself to go along with it. All she wanted to do was grab hold of his neck and release her magic into him. The Rada'Han prevented it. She would have to wait.

"Yes. Speechless will work for me as well." He jerked her forward, off the wall. "Come. I will have you in my bed."

He closed the door behind them, turned and met her eyes. He smiled at the horror within them. This is what he wanted. Taking a few steps, he stopped inches from her shaking body, reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a tiny key.

"There is no reason for you to wear that now that we are alone." Unlocking the Rada'Han, he tossed it into a chair beside the door behind him. "Remove your clothes."

She stared at him, trying to find a way around it. Lunging forward, she grabbed his throat, pushing him backwards with her force and released her magic into him. He grabbed her quickly, turning her around and holding her wrists behind her back. "You will not get be rid of me that easily." He whispered, pushing her face down into the bed. "Remove your clothes or I will tear them from your body."

"That is the only way they will be removed." Kahlan stated through gritted teeth. Her heart pounding so hard, she felt weakened. "I will never lay with you."

"If you do not remove your clothes and make love to me, I will have my men find and kill your Seeker."

She waited, giving herself a moment to think before she jerked her hands from his hold and pushed herself up off the bed. "If I do this, you will leave him be?"

"Yes."

Staring into his eyes, she knew he spoke the truth. It frightened her all the more. "Alright." She breathed out as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke with her hands tied tightly to the headboard of the bed, blood dried across her face and chest. She had to try, she thought looking around the room. The sun appeared to have been up for hours, its light shining brightly through the window she had not seen the night before. Turning her head to her right, she saw him sleeping soundly beside her. A smile spread across his face.

Her mind replayed the events of the evening before, making her stomach curl. The knife she had taken from the dinner hall had sliced through his flesh, cutting his arm open, splashing his blood over her before he managed to pull it from her grasp. It made him laugh as he pushed her onto the bed and tied her down. The entire night, she had struggled against him and cried out for Richard.

She pulled at the rope on her wrists, hoping to break free, hoping to strangle the man sleeping beside her. Her body ached as she lifted her head, stretching her neck as she looked around. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she sat up and pressed her back against the headboard, angling herself where she could try to unbind herself.

"You should not pull on the rope. I would hate to see you get hurt." She looked over to him, his eyes were still closed, but his smile widened.

"Untie me." She said softly, hoping he would listen to her.

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and looked over to her, "So you can stab me once again? If you were any other woman, I would have you hanged. Being tied up, my dear, is the least of your worries." Laying his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as a grin spread across his face. "Your previous lover must miss you greatly. You were quite the prize last night."

She felt as though she would be sick, she turned away from him, staring down at the floor as she kept herself from vomiting. He watched her, happily as she took in deep breaths. "Sure he must have told you how good it feels with you." He chuckled lightly as he pushed the blankets off of himself. "He must miss you. A woman with your skills is certainly one to be missed."

"Untie me. I need to dress." she whispered, finding the sound of those words breaking her heart.

"I am not done with you just yet." He turned his naked body towards her, "Lay back down. If you lay back, I may untie you." She didn't move. "If you do not lay back, I will not hold back with the fear of hurting you." He grabbed her legs and roughly pulled them straight out before her, ignoring her soft cry of pain. "You are my wife. I will be with you whenever I wish."

He moved over her slowly, taking his time running his hands across her body. "Did he please you?" he whispered before pressing his lips against her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to picture Richards face. "He did, did he not?" his lips moved slowly to her chest, his eyes staring up at her, waiting for her to answer him. "Answer me, Kahlan!" he shouted, grabbing her waist tightly and squeezing until she cried out in pain.

"Yes!" she shouted loudly, hoping to make him stop.

"Yes. I thought as much. Last night, you whispered his name." He moved his hands over her stomach as he spoke, dipping a thumb into her bellybutton. "You will not speak his name when you are with me again." He whispered, his voice softer than she expected. "Next time, I will not be so forgiving." He pressed his lips to her skin once again, sliding his tongue across her. "Speak my name." he whispered between kisses. "Say it."

"Tzadok." she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut tighter than they already were. She felt him smile against her, making her feel sick.

He lifted himself from her body and moved up to her face, looking down at her. "That wasn't so hard was it? Open your eyes." She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his. "That is much better. Your eyes are beautiful." he whispered as he leaned down to her bruised lips. He felt her body tense beneath him as his hands moved over her, afraid he would harm her. "Relax. This will bring us both more pleasure if you enjoy and take part in it. Or," he added softly, "I can return to the threat of your previous lovers death."

His lips were gentle this time, being sure not to hurt her as he had done the night before. He needed her to trust him, to believe he cared for her. He reached up, taking her breast in one of his hands while he reached up with his other hand and unbound her. She pulled her hands down quickly, getting them as far from the rope as she could. She returned his kiss, surprising him for a moment. Keeping her eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

She lost herself among her thoughts, her mind keeping focus on the man she loved. Her heart held tight to Richard while another had his way with her body. Each moment with this brute made her long for another. Richard. She wanted this to stop, to end in that very moment and let herself crumble under the weight of her emotional turmoil. Why should she be denied this wish? He would hate her for this. Could she live with herself for this betrayal? It had to be done.

Time seemed to drag on indefinitely, she thought as she held this man's head to her chest, arching forward as she pressed herself closer to him. It was imperative she gain his trust, make him believe she genuinely wanted to be there. It was the only way she could justly reach her heart's desire, save the man who enamored her soul. Tzadok may have given his word that he would leave Richard be, but she knew better. She was the only one who could truly protect him.

He pushed his horse, trying to get to her as fast as possible. It had been five days since he held her in his arms, kissed her. He wished now more than ever that he had told her he loved her before they returned to camp. He could not get himself to stop thinking about the look in her eyes as they walked back. The fear. He hated himself for failing her. If anything happened to her, if he got to her too late, he would never forgive himself. In truth, he would never forgive himself for not taking her away as soon as she had confided in him.

They watched him ride a head of them, sweat dripping from his face, his eyes dark and puffy from lack of sleep. "We should stop. The horses will not be able to keep going like this." Cara said softly to Zedd.

"I agree, but Richard will never stop. Not until he finds her." he replied, keeping his eyes on his grandson.

"We don't even know what happened to her. She may be fine."

He looked over to her, his forehand creased in worry. "She is not fine. Tzadok wanted her. He could have taken any woman, and he chose Kahlan. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it. I am certain, she is not fine."

Cara looked a head to Richard and back again, "Would he kill her?"

"I hope not." he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. "Richard will find her."

Richard looked back, being sure his friends were still with him. He could hear her voice, crying out for him to save her, begging him to make the pain stop. A tear fell down his cheek as he tried to push out the images flooding his mind. He had to find her. Everything within him felt as it was on fire. He whispered his love for her, hoping he would get the chance to tell her again.

Tzadok sat with his council, talking about his night with his new bride. "She didn't put up a fight for long." he laughed, slapping his hand onto the table. "As for this morning," he continued, "she gave me everything I could ever want. And then some more." The men laughed, leaned back in their chairs as they waited for him to continue. "Ah, here she is gentlemen. My new bride."

Every man in the room turned towards his gaze and stared as she walked towards them. "Kahlan," Tzadok said, standing and walking towards her. "What is it you need?"

"A new servant to tend to my growing needs." She said calmly, giving him a warm smile.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, giving her a quick kisses. "Who is it you want. Name them and they shall be yours."

"There is a boy. Adam. In your dungeon, I wish to have him." she stated between his kisses.

"Is he the son of your handmaid?"

She nodded, her smile widening as she pulled him closer to her. "She is always going down to see him. It would be easier to get things done, if I had something to offer her."

"You want to use the child as leverage?" he smiled, liking her idea. "Yes. Yes, that would be a good idea. Very well. You may have him." She leaned in quickly kissing him before she turned and walked out of the room. "Kahlan!" he called out, bringing her to a sudden stop. "The boy can wait. Return to our chambers. I will join you when we are through here."

She turned back, smiling widely. "Don't be too long." She heard a few of the men groan as she walked through the doors.

Smiling, Tzadok turned back to his men. "As I said before, making love to her is very pleasurable."

"Perhaps, you should lend her to us then. Give us an evening to taste your spoils."

He looked over to his friend, who's blue eyes stared back at him from under his thick dark eyebrows. "She is my wife. I have no need to share her."

"If she is as good as you claim, you would not mind giving us a sample." Tzadok stepped over to the smiling man, "That is, if she is as good as you say she is."

"You may have her. After I am through."

The man before his stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair backwards, his large belly pushing against the table. "How will your wife feel about this?"

"Jonathan," he smiled, "My wife will do as she is told."

"Then why not give her to us all?" Jonathan was pushing it and he knew it, but he didn't stop. "You have a Rada'Han, do you not? Then she can not cause us any harm. Or we could simply take what we want from her. She too will only fight us for so long."

Tzadok's face fell into a frown, his eyebrows touching in his anger. "I will not allow you all to lay with my wife!" he looked around the table, meeting every man's eager eyes. "If I were to place you all in a room with her, she would welcome you to your deaths." he laughed at his own words, looking back to Jonathan, who stared at the doors. "Very well. You will have your time with her. Only you. Then you may return here and speak of her abilities." he grinned widely at the sudden sadness that crossed the other men's faces.

"Excuse me. I have a beautiful woman waiting for me in my bed." He walked off quickly, leaving his friends to talk among themselves.

"What?" Kahlan said as she pulled herself from her husbands embrace. "I am not a toy you can hand to every man who-"

"They all wanted you." he beamed at her, taking in the pride of her belonging to him. "You should be grateful I am a good man. I could have simply handed you over to all of them. Made you scream as they forced themselves on you." His face hardened as he sat forward and pulled the blanket from her hands, reveling her naked body to him. "You are not something I wish to share, but" he paused, trying to remember his thought as he stared at her. "Jonathan would not have gone down quietly."

"No." Kahlan said quickly, reaching for the blanket only to have him pull it further away from her. "I will not-"

He leaned forward, roughly pushed her to the bed and moved over her. She closed her eyes, unconsciously shuddering at the feel of his body against hers. "You will do as I say!" he shouted, his face inches from hers. His warm breath covering her face. "You will please him in every way that you have pleased me. Enjoy it, even. Once he is finished with you, he will leave and you will be able to dress and return to your day."

"Today?" she breathed out confused. "I can't-We just-"

"You can and you will." he pulled back, enough to stare down at her as he gently caressed her cheek. "It is not easy for me to share you." he whispered, rubbing his nose against her cheek. "You are my wife. Mine." Breathing in deeply, Tzadok pressed his face to her neck, kissing her.

"If I am yours, why are you telling me to be with another man?"

Quickly, he moved away, lifting her back from the bed and pulling her towards him, cradling her to his chest. "I must. He would not have taken no for an answer, Kahlan. He said if I didn't allow him to be with you, they would all take you." He felt her body freeze against him as fear and panic filled up within her, "If you are to be with Jonathan, the others will leave you be. He is to lay with you and then leave. If he does anything else, I will kill him."

She was suddenly grateful for the man clinging to her. "Alright." she said softly, pushing away and covering herself with the blankets. "You can send him in on your way out."

He could hear the pain and fear in her voice. Nodding, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed, picked his clothes up from the floor and dressed. "I only wished to keep you from being harmed." Walking to the door, he turned back, looking at her one last time before leaving.

"Well, your husband seems to believe you are a gift to men from the creator herself." He closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving hers. "You should be pleased he thinks so highly of you." He walked towards her, unlacing his pants with every step. "Move to the edge of the bed. I want to see you." Fighting back a the urge to kill him, she did as he asked.

Forcing a smile, she pushed the blankets away from herself and waited for him. Watching as his pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. Reaching up, she ran her fingers over the Rada'Han. Wishing she wasn't wearing it. Grabbing her legs, he jerked her forward, almost pulling her from the bed. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she turned them, pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Slowly, she ran her hands over his chest, lifting his shirt and pulling it from his body. He smiled up at her, enjoying his moment of bliss. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his cheek, watching as she closed his eyes. Pulling back, she smiled as her hand lightly grazed his throat. He hadn't expected it. The sudden surge of her magic flowing through him, sent his eyes flying open in fear.

"Command me mistress." he whispered as she moved away from him, covering herself with the blankets.

"You're going to leave here as though nothing is wrong." she said softly, pulling the Rada'Han from her neck. "Tzadok can not know I did not lock this." He nodded intently, eager to please her. "Go and find The Seeker. Tell him everything that you know." A tear fell down her cheek, as she thought how much her actions would hurt the man she loved. "Tell him not to come for me. If he does, my husband," she barely spoke the word loud enough for him to hear, her own guilt and horror filling up within her as she stared down at the bed, "will not hesitate to kill him and if he comes for me," she paused, trying to keep herself from crying. "I can't lose him and if he comes for me, nothing good will come from it."

She looked up from the bed, staring him in the eyes, "Make sure he understands."

"Yes, mistress." he said, nodding his head. "Anything else I can do to please you?"

"No." she replied quickly, "We have to wait a short while longer until you can leave this room. Before you go to Richard, find Tzadok, do not speak to anyone else. Inform him that you were wrong to request anything from me and you will not be questioning his word again."

"And if he questions me-"

"Answer his questions in anyway that will keep him from finding out I've confessed you." Standing up, she pulled the blanket off the bed, taking it with her as she made her way to her clothes. "It would displease me very much if you let on that you've been confessed."

"I will not displease you, mistress." He said as he stood and walked over to her, not caring that he was naked. "I will do as you wish."

"Dress yourself. Then you may leave."

"Are you the Seeker?"

Richard pulled his horse to a stop, staring down at the large man by him. "Who are you?"

"Jonathan. I was sent here by the Mother Confessor."

Richard quickly came down from his horse and moved quickly to the man. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around for her.

"She is not here." he said softly, "She sent me to find you. She doesn't want you to come after her."

Confused, Richard ran his fingers through his hair as he took a step back, "What? Why not?"

"Her husband." Richard felt his heart stop. Every muscle within him felt as though it was on fire at his words, "She told me to tell you that he will not hesitate to kill you. She doesn't want you to get hurt and if you come for her, that is all that will come of it."

Shaking his head, Richard took in a deep breath "Husband? When did she-"

"Four days ago. Tzadok threatened to kill you if she didn't. It took me two days to find you."

He couldn't think, his body shook with anger and heartache. "What else did she tell you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down, Richard. Jonathan didn't say she was in any trouble." They all turned to the man, questioning him with no words, hoping they were right.

"He treats her well."

"He gave her to you!" Richard shouted, unable to pull himself out of the anger within him. The thought of anyone marrying her other than him was something he had never considered. He knew that she loved him and would never willing be with anyone else. She had to be in danger. "If he treated her well, he would respect her as his wife and not want to share her!" They stared at him, tears filled up within his eyes as he spoke. "She shouldn't have married him." he whispered to himself, knowing they heard him.

"She did it to save you." Jonathan said softly. "She loves you. My mistress. I could see it as she spoke to me. The tears. It pained her to do what she had done." Looking up, he met Richard's sad, puffy eyes. "She was not enjoying it."

Cara turned around, looking Richard in the eye for the first time since they found Jonathan. "If we hurry, we can get to her by midday tomorrow."

"No!" he shouted stepping before Richard and grabbing hold of his arms. "You can't! She told me to make you understand! If you come for her, you will be killed! You have to understand! I cannot displease my mistress!" he shouted, begging Richard to listen to him.

Shaking his head, Richard pushed him away, "I can't let her do this. She shouldn't have to stay with that-Stay with that man because she wants to protect me!"

"She doesn't want you to come for her." Zedd said softly, laying his thin hand on his grandson's shoulder, trying to offer him comfort in the only way he was able.

"I don't care." he pushed past him and grabbed his horse, lifting himself up onto it. "I'm not going to let her suffer. Not because I couldn't protect her."

Before anyone could speak again, he was gone, riding away as fast as his horse could take him. He couldn't look back. Nothing else existed except for her. He had to get to her. She must know he would not give up so easily. He had come this far and would go as far as it took for him to save her. To hold her in his arms and make her feel safe.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Cara said, not taking her eyes off of Richard.

Smiling, Zedd looked down at the woman, "Nothing will stop Richard when Kahlan is in danger."

"We don't even know if she is in danger."

"She risked everything to send word to Richard. She knows nothing will keep him from coming for her and yet, she asked him not to. She couldn't possibly know that Jonathan would not be found out. I think she told him what Tzadok needed to hear. I think she has a plan and she is making certain he is there for it."

******************************

"Kahlan, wake up." She mumbled something he found difficult to understand and rolled over onto her side, facing him. "You were talking in your sleep." Tzadok whispered, pushing the hair from her face, "You spoke his name. Richard."

"I'm sorry." She replied quickly, immediately filling his eyes with fury.

His hand slapped against her cheek, "How can you dream of him after being with me?" he shouted before slapping her again.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I love him."

She knew it was coming. She couldn't stop it. She didn't want to. She had only spoken the truth. He moved over her, sitting on top of her stomach, making her struggle to breathe as his fist slammed into her face, sending blood across the white, silk pillow, a loud cry of pain escaping her lips.

"How can you say that?" he shouted, his face inches from hers, his warm breath completely covering her face. "You just made love to me!" He slapped her again, a smile crossing his face as she cried out in pain. "You let me burry myself inside of you and you cry out his name in your sleep?"

Pressing her hands against him, she tried to push him off of her. The sound of his laughter echoed in her ears, as the tears continued to fall. "As your husband, I forbid you to speak his name!"

"You cannot ask me to do that." she breathed out, looking up at him. "I've loved Richard for almost two years."

Her cheek felt as if it were on fire with his hand slapping against it repeatedly, "Do not speak his name!" He shouted as he pressed his hands onto her throat.

"Tzadok-" she whimpered as she struggled to get air. "Please-"

"I would do anything for you and you want him?"

"No!" she cried out, hoping he would release her.

He pulled back quickly, rolled off of her as he watched gasped out for air. "No?" he asked her after a few moments. "Why not?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to think. "No. He-He allowed me to be taken here."

"Yes. I was informed how easy it was to bring you here. Take you away from him." He chuckled, holding himself up with his elbow as he stared at her. "You are lucky I care so much about you. I would never allow you to be taken from me."

Her eyes opened, filled with hate. "I know. You will die to keep me safe."

Reaching over, he ran his hand over her arm, giving it a surprisingly gentle squeeze. "You are my wife. Any man married to you would do the same." Moving closer, he pressed his body against hers, laying his arm over her stomach and wiping some of the blood that had splattered across it. "Tomorrow, you must reply to your sister in Aydindril. She seems very upset that you have married."

Swallowing the hate and anger, she looked over to him, forcing a small smile. "She is upset that she was not invited to the wedding."

He laughed so hard the bed shook with a soft force, making her body ached from the movement. "Yes, well she would have done everything she could to keep you from being my wife. I expect to see her quite soon."

"She will not come." she said softly, trying to keep her voice from failing her. "I told her not to. I did not want her to come between my happiness."

The smile fell from his lips, "You are not happy. I can see that much when you cry out your old lover's name. What can I do to make you happy?" Let me go, she thought immediately. Her heart was begging her to say it out loud. "Name it and it shall be yours." He said lifting himself up and moving over her, straddling her legs as he pulled her up by her shoulders, making her sit up as well. "What will make you happy?"

She stared at him, trying to find where this man was coming from. He had never cared about her happiness. If he had, he would have never threatened to murder the man she loved. He would never have hit her, rape her. Richard cared about her happiness. If Tzadok truly wanted to make her happy, he would drop dead where he sat. "I can give you a slave. You may have another to keep you company when I am not near you so that he can provide your pleasure."

She didn't know what to say. Everything within her told her this was her chance. If she didn't kill him now, she would never be free. He seemed to believe the act she had been putting on for him. She had to give Richard time, she thought quickly before she reached out to kill the man before her. Nodding, she took in a deep breath. "I am in no need for another lover." She said softly, her mind still spinning with the thought of watching is dead body fall from the bed.

His face hardened, his eyes dark with anger. "Tell me what you want." He spoke slowly, not caring to hide his anger. "Speak woman." He said after a few seconds of silence.

Shaking her head, she looked down to the sheets, trying to think of an answer quickly. "I don't know." She answered softly. "I have not thought about what would make me happy."

Leaning backwards slightly, he nodded."Yes. As a Confessor, you are used to thinking of others before yourself. I should have known." He looked behind him, to her white dress hanging beside the mirror. "I should sleep. I am not able to lay in bed with you tomorrow." Crawling away from her, he pulled the blankets over himself as he laid back. "The slave, Adam, will be returned to his mother as you requested in the morning."

******************************

Slowly, Kahlan walked through the hallways, trying to familiarize herself with the palace. The walls no longer felt like they were closing in on her as she moved passed them. Her plan had to be flawless. She was sure she had yet to get that far. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest with each step.

The sun beamed in through the windows that lined the wall to her right, setting her white dress a blaze, bringing her a small amount of comfort to have something familiar. Her thoughts drifted off to him, hoping that he understood what she wanted him to do. Hoping he wouldn't give up on her. She smiled, at her thoughts. He would never give up on her. She only wished he would be able to forgive her for what she had done.

She froze instantly; the glance of him from the corner of her eye was enough to stop her heart. She wanted to run to him, wrap her arms around him and cry. She couldn't. Slowly, she walked to the window, trying to keep the guards standing on both ends of the hallway from noticing anything was wrong. Her tears were falling freely as she stared out at him. Standing inches from him and unable to touch him; drove her insane.

He reached out, touching the window, all thoughts escaping his mind as she reached out, touching the other side. The sight of her face cut and bruised from the night before infuriated him. The thought that anyone could do that to her made his heart pound with anger. A small smile crossed her lips. Wincing at the slight pain, she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

He released a heavy sigh at seeing her safe and within his grasp. Pulling his sword, he lifted it, attempting to use the hilt to break the window that separated them. Quickly, she put both of her hands we against the window, begging him not to move.

Confused, he took a step forward, almost running into the window. The need to hold her growing even more still. 'Kahlan' he mouthed, trying to keep from being discovered. Her smile grew as her tears continued to fall. Looking around her, she saw the guards staring at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. Meeting Richard's eyes once more, she whispered her love for him before she turned and walked away.

He stood there in the sunlight, staring at the place she once stood, his heart pounding furiously within his chest. He now understood. Without speaking, they had an entire conversation, their hearts speaking when their words would only have failed them.

******************************

"May I speak with you?"

He stood up as she entered the room, dropping his papers to the table before him. "What is wrong?" he asked, moving to meet her.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just-I have thought about what you asked me last night."

"You have decided what will make you happy?"

"The sun." she stated looking up into his eyes. "I miss its warmth. Allow me to spend the day outside. Of course, I will be guarded by your men." She added, knowing she needed him to believe she held no thought of escape.

"That is what will make you happy?" He asked, looking around them to the guards standing at the door behind her, who nodded. "Yes, I was told you spent a few minutes staring out of a window." A small smile began to cross lips features as he returned his gaze to hers. "Alright. You may have your day outside. You will be escorted by eight of my men. You will not be able to remove yourself from their presents."

"Thank you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him briefly. "A swim in your river should be very relaxing." she smiled, pulling back away from him.

"A swim?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as she nodded. "Maybe I should send a few less men to guard you then. I cannot have so many of my men seeing my wife in that manner. Take three. They will wait until you are in the water before they return their eyes to you."

He watched her turn and walk away from him, grabbing the thick arm of the man guarding the door and pulling him along behind her.

******************************

"You can look now." Kahlan said as she let the water's current carry her farther from the men now watching her. Taking in a deep breath, she lowered her head into the water, taking the brief moment to collect her thoughts. When she brought her head out of the water, she took in her surroundings. The men settled onto the ground, leaning against the trees around them as they stared out at her. Giving them a small smile, leaned back, stretched her arms out to the sides, pushing the water away from her.

She took her time, swimming back and forth between two sets of rocks, looking up each time to see if they were still watching. After several more passes, she was relieved to find them staring out into the trees or up into the sky. Moving as quickly as she could without drawing their attention, she settled herself in the middle of some rocks, letting the water flowing freely around her as she laid her arms on top of the rocks, resting her chin on her arms. "It's clear." she said softly, looking desperately at the area around her.

His head slowly pushed through the bushes around him, removing the obstacle keeping him from seeing her. Moving quickly to the rocks, he bent down, wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pulled her out of the water and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I know." She replied as her arms wrapped around him. "I'm getting you wet." she said softly as she noticed the water falling from her skin and onto his clothes.

"I don't care. I thought I lost you."

She heard him give a soft moan in protest as she pulled back and lowered herself back into the water and splashed her feet so that the guards would think she was still swimming if they looked out and didn't see her. "I knew you would come."

"Why did you tell-"

"I had to. If he had been caught, and he told them I ordered him to find you and then bring you back to me, he and you would be killed before I knew he was found out."

He nodded slowly; reaching to her face and gently touching her bruised cheek, making her close her eyes at his gentleness. "What has he done to you?" he whispered, his hands gently caressing her cheeks as she shook her head, not wanting to tell him what had happened. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"No!" she pressed her lips together, hoping that no one heard her. "Richard, you can't. Not yet. Not like this. If I was to leave now, he would come after you. He will kill you for taking something that belonged to him."

"You do not belong to him." He stated as he met her eyes, seeing all the fear she had within her. "Kahlan, I can't let you go back with them."

"Richard, I have to." she said softly, looking down to the rock, watching as the water rushed by. "It is the only way I am certain you will not be killed." He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down.

"Kahlan," he said softly, reaching for her hands, "be careful."

A small smile creeped onto her lips as she looked up to him. "Always."

"Kahlan-"

"I promise, Richard. I'll be careful. I have to be. He is not a forgiving man. If I do not return soon, he will be very upset."

He stared at her, his heart full of so many things he wanted to say, his mind raced with fear that he wouldn't have the chance. He reached out, grabbed her shoulders and pulled to him once more, kissing her. Her hands were immediately in his hair, holding his face to hers as she parted her lips to his eager tongue. Her body relaxed in his embrace, soaking in the safety.

"I have to get back." she said, breathlessly, her eyes still closed as she pressed her forehead against his. Gently, he lowered her back into the water, giving her lips one last kiss before he pulled back. "I love you." she whispered looking up at him for a moment before swimming away.

******************************

"You were gone most of the day." His cold voice, echoed through the hall, sending chills down her spine.

She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. It's just- The water felt so good." She could feel his eyes on her, piercing through her, trying to arm the truth he wanted. "It will not happen again." she added, forcing a smile as she looked up at him.

"It most certainly will not." he grabbed her arm, pulled her to a halt and pushed her back against the wall. "Did you know he was here?"

She blinked quickly, her heart pounded at the anger in his eyes, "Saw who?" she whispered as his face came closer to hers.

"Don't play with me!" he slammed his hand against the wall next to her head, "Tell me!"

Tears fell from her eyes as he pushed against her, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your Seeker! Did you know he was here?" the servants stared as they walked by, none of them daring to stop.

Filled with fear, Kahlan looked up at him, trying to keep her face from betraying her feelings. "Richard's here?" she whispered, suddenly looking around them.

His hand slammed roughly against her already bruised cheek, making her cry out in pain. "Do not speak his name!" he shouted at her, his rage growing wild within him. Staring at her, he waited a few moments until she opened her eyes and looked to him. "You didn't know?"

"No." he pulled back, dropping his arms down to his sides, pleased with her answer. "I have him." he stated coldly, turning and walking away from her.

She rushed after him, pulling on his arm almost desperately. "What have you done with Rich- him?"

"I had him placed in the dungeon."

Now she was confused. Shaking her head, she turned him towards her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you would be very upset if I killed him." His hand gently pressed against her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears as they fell. "I am not an unreasonable man. You are mine. He cannot touch you as long as we are married." His smile sickened her; she rubbed her hands onto her dress, wiping the sweat onto the white fabric.

"You are not going to kill him?" She had to ask. She needed to know.

He looked away, staring into the nothingness around them. "Not yet." He whispered, knowing that she would run back to him if she could. "If you ever speak his name again, I will not hesitate to remove the head from his shoulders myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Her hands traced the walls as she made her way through the dark, trying to keep herself from being seen. She had crawled out of bed, leaving Tzadok lying naked and alone. The guards, she noticed, always left their post to meet their own women, leaving her with a few hours of open reign. Her heart pounded as she approached the dungeon, fearing what she might see.

Clutching the key in her hand, she breathed deeply, wondering if her husband had noticed it missing. She had met him at their bedroom door, pulling his clothes from him, being sure to take the key from his pocket as the cloth fell to the floor. Hiding the metal within her dress, she pushed him onto the bed, making love to him in the hopes that he would not find out her plan.

She had made sure he would be tired, allowing her the time to see the man she loved. The silk gown she wore made her sick; it was a continuous reminder of what she had done. Who she had been with only minutes before. She stopped, her mind swelling with fear. How was she going to tell him what she had done? She was a few feet from the dungeon door, her heart pounding, threatening to rip through her chest.

She took the last few steps in a run, forcing herself to the door. "Richard?" she whispered through the bars, hoping he would hear her. There was no reply. Panic filled within her as she quickly unlocked the door, not caring about the loud squeak that filled the hallway. Walking through the door, she grabbed the bars on the door closest to her and looked inside.

As she reached the last door, her heart dropped at the sight of him. "Richard!" she cried out as she opened the door and ran inside. Dropping to her knees, she pulled him up off of the floor and into her arms. His blood dripped onto her nightgown, breaking her heart. His face was barely recognizable through the cuts and the blood. Gently, she pushed his hair from his face, wiping some of the blood off. "Spirits, Richard, I am so sorry." She whispered, lowering her head down to his, lightly pressing her cheek against his, her breath, warming his ear.

"Kahlan?" She pulled back, looking down at him, her tears falling down upon his face.

"I'm here." She whispered as she cradled him closer. "I'm right here."

His hand moved slowly, reaching up to her and grabbing her arm. "Kahlan, I-"

"Shh, don't speak." She said softly, looking up to the door to be sure they were not being watched. "I'm so sorry Richard." He shook his head in her lap, his hand shaking as he lifted it to her face, turning her head towards him.

"I'm alright." He said breathlessly, coughing from the effort.

She couldn't hold back her cry, "You are not alright. Richard, you've been beaten, you're bleeding, you can barely speak, let alone breathe. You are not alright.

"I'm with you." He breathed out, trying to smile.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. She couldn't look into his loving eyes when she said this. "I can't stay. Richard, I'm so sorry. He's going to notice I'm not in bed." She could feel his heart pound against her at her words. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, his eyes, now wet with tears, stared up at her, silently begging her not to go back to him. "Richard, please- I have to go back now." She whispered as she carefully laid his bloody body back to the ground.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips lightly against his, giving him a quick kiss before she stood. He watched her walk to the door, her nightgown, covered in his blood. She risked everything to come and see him and he knew she would be punished. He had to protect her. He would not fail her this time. Bringing his hand up, he felt something inside it. A small smile crossed his lips at the sight.

Removing the now bloodstained nightgown, she crawled naked into bed, moving in close to Tzadok. She laid there for a few minutes, listening to his breathing, trying to see if he had awaken. His arm snaked over her, pulling her even closer to him, his head sliding from the pillow and nesting against her breast. She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from doing anything she would regret.

He had informed her before the night was through, that if anything happened to him, his guards had all been ordered to kill Richard. To make it worse, he had gone into detail on everything he asked them to do to them. Staring up at the ceiling, her mind drifted off to thoughts that she knew she would be punished for.

She missed the feel of Richard's gentle touch, the feel of his lips against her skin as they made love. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes, imaging it was Richard she laid with. Her heart pounded as her mind drifted deeper into her thoughts.

His eyes opened at the sound of her moan. Moving his hand, he gently cupped her breast, making her moan louder than before. Turing towards him, she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling it from her body. Anger filled up within him as he sat up.

"You went to him." It wasn't a question. He knew what she had done. "Why would you do that?"

She was surprised by the softness of his tone. Shaking her head, she sat forward, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. "I had to see him."

Her scream echoed through the room. She was sure it was heard throughout the palace. Her head fell back onto the headboard, jerking her body. Instinctively, she reached up, blocking her face from another blow as blood slowly dripped from the wound.

"I told you what would happen if you went to him!" he shouted, pushing on her shoulders, holding her back against the headboard of the bed. "You have defied me again and again! I will not give you another chance!" Moving off of the bed, he walked to the door and opened it. "Bring the Seeker here!"

Crawling to the edge of the bed, she abandoned the blankets around her. "No! Don't hurt him! He has done nothing to you!"

"He has touched my wife!" Tzadok shouted as he walked back to her, "You thought I would not notice the keys missing? You are never eager to have me inside of you. I knew what you were doing."

"If you knew, why didn't-"

"Why didn't I stop you?" he laughed, reaching over to her and pushing her back onto the bed, leaning down over her. "A man would be a fool to refuse your advances." Slowly, he moved his hand over her side, taking his fill of her silky skin. "When you were in the dungeon, did you allow him to touch you?"

"He could barely move." She whispered, her eyes closed as his tongue swept across her neck.

"That is not an answer."

She pushed him back, hard, knocking him onto the floor. Stepping beside him, she towered over him, wrapping the blankets around her. "You beat him! He could barely speak and you want to know if I made love to him?" the fury within her rose with each word. With each breath. "You had the man I love beaten until he could no longer move! And I assure you, if he had been able to move, I would have made love to him. I would much rather be in his arms than yours!" she shouted before kicking his side. "I love Richard! I will never love you!" She froze, her heart pounding at what she had done.

Taking his chance, he leaped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her down onto the floor, sitting over her. "You insane woman! I have given you everything!"

"You have taken everything!" she replied loudly, knowing there was nothing she could say to take back what she already had. "I had a man who loved me and you took me from him!" her eyes were locked onto his, "You are the insane one. You thought I could love you."

His fists slammed into her face and shoulders, hitting anything he could. Her blood splattered onto his face, chest and pooled onto the floor. Jerking the blankets from her body, he stood up, staring down at her as she coughed up more blood, her body shaking fiercely. Kneeling down, he pressed his head into his hands, letting out a deep sigh.

Her breathing slowed and the room went dark.

The sun beat down on her from the window. Her hands bound above her, held her inches from the ground. Opening her eyes, she struggled to see, her right eye, almost completely swollen, burned as the light broke through. Taking in a deep breath, she turned towards the dark figure in the corner of the room. Tzadok.

"You've been unconscious for nearly two days." he said softly, looking over at her. "You missed his escape."

A smile crossed her lips at his words, "I gave him the keys." she had to push the words out, holding back the cry of pain that threatened to follow.

He moved towards her, slowly, being sure to take his time with each step. "I had no doubt. I have all of my men out searching for him. They are to kill him on sight." He could see the tears creeping out, sliding down her cheeks.

"You won't catch him again."

"Of course I will. He was beaten enough to keep from throwing himself upon you, he will not be able to out run them." She tightened her fists at the sight of his smug smile. "You are lucky to be alive. I wanted to kill you."

"Why didn't you?"

"You are my wife. That doesn't mean you will not be punished for your treachery." His smile widened as he came to a stop, inches before her. "I will not have you betray me again."

"He's going to come for me. When he does, he will kill you."

"That is where I saw her." Richard whispered, back to Cara and Zedd, pointing to the window across from them. "Zedd, he beat her." he said even softer, looking into his eyes.

"We're going to get her back." He said, laying his hand gently on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The guards are changing sifts, we should go now." Cara said, pushing between them and pulling her agiels.

Grabbing her arm, Richard pulled her back. "Tzadok is mine."

They ran out, meeting the guards before they could draw their weapons. The grass stained in blood as the bodies dropped onto it. Fueled with rage, Richard pushed his sword forward, instantly killing the man coming towards him. His heart pounded in fury as he killed the men standing between him and the woman he loved. Pushing through the doors, he ran through the hall, screaming her name.

"Kahlan!" he shouted over and over as he rounded a corner.

"She's not here." He turned quickly at the sudden voice, seeing a woman, leaning over, scrubbing blood off of the floor inside of the room next to him.

Walking inside, he noticed the bloody nightgown Kahlan had worn when she came to him in the dungeon. "Where is she?"

"I do not know. His men carried her out of here after they discovered you were missing." She looked up, her face covered in sadness. "She did not look well. He was so angry with her. She should not have spoken those things to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told him she never loved him. She screamed at him, kicked him. Then he-He lost it. I have never seen so much blood come from anybody." she whispered, bringing her hands up from the bloody cloth, she had been scrubbing against the floor. "How could he? She brought my son back to me and he- He- There was so much blood."

"Is she still alive?" Richard asked, grabbing the woman's shoulders and gently shaking her.

"He wouldn't risk taking her anywhere else. He might be seen."

Abandoning the woman, he ran back to the hallway, and shouted out his name. "Tzadok!"

Opening every door he passed, he searched for them, running his sword swiftly through anyone that got in his way. It felt like hours before he rounded the corner to the dungeon. The guards ran to him, swinging their swords, each hoping to take him down. Swiftly, he ducked, avoiding the blade that came towards him as he rammed his fist into the side of the man beside him. Kicking the legs out from under him, Richard stood over one of the guards, looking down into his eyes as he pushed his sword into his heart. Turning quickly, he pulled back the bloody sword and ran it across the bearded man coming at him in full speed.

The moment his body fell to the ground, Richard ran to the door, using all of his strength to push it open. For a brief moment, he wondered how Kahlan had managed to get it open when she had come to him. He smiled a small smile at the thought. She would do anything to get to him.

The sound of her cry jerked him from his thoughts as he moved slowly through the dungeon hall, being sure to look inside every cell. Tightening his hold on his sword, he followed the heartbreaking sound of her screams. His heart, beating fiercely, stopped at the sound of laughter.

Running forward, he burst through the door, appearing before them. Kahlan, hanging from the ceiling by her arms, jerked her head towards the noise, trying to see who it was. A soft cry of relief flowed from her lips as Richard stepped forward towards Tzadok.

"Let her go." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"I will not." He stated flatly, turning his back to him and walking around Kahlan. "She is my wife. She belongs to me."

"She belongs to no one. She is not your pet!" Richard spat as he stepped closer, locking eyes with her for a moment, sharing a brief second alone.

Wrapping his arms around her, Tzadok smiled wickedly at Richard as he began running his hands over her body. "As my wife, I am able to do with her whatever I please." He stated before grabbing the sides of her dress and began lifting it.

"No!" Richard shouted as Kahlan began jerking her body around, trying to keep him from lifting her dress any further.

"I have seen her naked before Seeker. I have been with her multiple times." Pleased by Richard's response, he gave her dress a rough pull, almost ripping it from her body.

She leaned her head back as she cried out in pain. The dress pressed into her wounds as his hands roughly pushed against her. "She cried your name the first night." He informed him with a smile. "The first time anyway. After that, she begged for more. Held me to her like I was the best she has ever had."

Richard's face showed no emotion. Kahlan couldn't bare to look at him, she was too ashamed to meet his eyes. "Tell him. Tell him how you pushed me onto my back and climbed over me." His hand grabbed hold of the dress once more, pulling it back towards him, making her cry out once more. "Tell him!" Laughing at her silence, Tzadok looked to Richard, who had taken a few steps towards them.

"She made love to me to protect you. She made me think that she actually enjoyed it too. She held nothing back except for your name. She spoke mine." Richard stared up at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. Hoping that she would. "The sound of my name leaving her lips, ah, there is nothing more beautiful."

"I took care of her." He said softly, looking up to her for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Richard. "She had everything and it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. I gave her pleasure beyond imagining and she rushes to the dungeon for a man who could barely move! I knew her plan the moment she met me at the door. She had never wanted me inside of her that badly before. I of course didn't refuse her. I would have been crazy myself to crawl into our bed without her removing mine, and her clothes."

Richard looked across to him, his knuckles white and numb from the death grip on the sword. "Let her go."

"If I were to let her go, you could never be with her. She is my wife. There are laws against you."

"I guess I will just have to kill you then." He stated as he ran towards him.

"Not so fast, Seeker." Lifting his hand up, he pressed the knife against her, just hard enough to break the skin, stopping Richard mid-step. "She may be my wife, but I will kill her. She knows this very well. If I can't have her, no one will. If you leave now, she will live."

"You will never have her." Her eyes opened at his words and she looked down to him. "Kahlan doesn't love you. She will never love you. She was with you to protect me. You said it yourself. How can you be so stupid to think that I would leave her with you?"

He smiled, "Because you love her. You can't bare to watch her die can you? You are like her. You will do whatever is necessary to protect her. She did something she hated to save your life. It is only fair that you do the same."

Looking up, he met her eyes, seeing the fear and panic. With no words, Richard told her of his plan. "I would never leave her."

Nodding, Kahlan took in a deep breath and pulled her feet up slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. Just as she released her breath, she pushed her feet down, slamming them into Tzadok's body, sending him to the ground. Running forward, Richard lifted his sword up into the air, filling up with his anger.

She tried to look back, she wanted to watch as he died, but her position kept her from seeing anything. A quick cry came from his lips as he swung the sword, killing Tzadok instantly. He stood there, over his body for a few moments, his body shaking in fury.

"Richard? Richard are you alright?" she asked softly, her body swaying as she attempted to look at him.

"I'm fine." His arms were wrapped around her, his forehead pressed against her as he struggled to regain his breath. "I am so sorry Kahlan."

"What? Richard it is me who is sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I did, I knew it would hurt you, but I-"

Looking up, he reached to her face, gently wiping the tears she hadn't realized she was crying. "Kahlan, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one to blame. You told me how afraid you were and I-Kahlan, I did nothing." She stared down at him, tears filling up within his own eyes as he spoke. "I should have protected you."

"You did." She said as he reached up, and unbound her hands, letting her body fall into his embrace. "Richard, you always protect me." She whispered, her hands grabbing hold of his face as though she was afraid he would disappear. "I love you."

Pulling her into his arms, he brought them to the floor. "I love you too, Kahlan." She pulled back, looking into his eyes, "You did it to protect me." He said knowing her thoughts. "I know you. You wouldn't have done it to save your life, but you would do it for me."

"I would do anything for you." She whispered, "But, Richard, I- I feel so horrible about it. I didn't want to hurt you."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled, "You didn't hurt me. He did. He hurt me by making you do something that you didn't want to. He is the one who should feel horrible, Kahlan. Not you." He pulled her back into his arms, hugging her tightly as he thanked the spirits to hold her once again.

"Is he dead?" she whispered, tightening her arms around him.

"He is." She pulled back, grabbed his face and pulled it to her, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Can we go? I don't want to be near him any longer." She breathed out, pressing her forehead against his. He helped her stand, letting her lean against him as they walked slowly towards the cell door. "Where is Cara and Zedd?"

"I am not sure. The last I saw them, they were fighting the guards at the front doors."

"You came in through the front door?"

He gave a light laugh at the thought he knew was running through her head. "I had to be sure I killed everyone I could."

She hadn't spoken since they left the palace. Her mind had been racing with thoughts of everything that she had done. How could he still love her? She thought as she fought the urge to stop and kiss him.

He could sense her mind drifting away from him as he slowed their pace, helping her climb over the broken limbs that blocked their path. His body ached for her, his arms longed to wrap around her, holding her to him.

The sudden pull on her arm, jerked her from her thoughts as he pulled her to him and connected their lips, pressing his body flush against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She responded quickly, parting her lips instantly, giving his tongue access. Tightening his hold around her waist, he walked forward, pressing her back against a tree, erasing all thoughts she had before.

Grabbing his shirt, she pulled it up, trying to remove it without breaking their kiss. Giving up, she slid her hands under it and grabbed onto his back, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

"Kahlan," he breathed out heavily as he pulled away, "Are you sure you want to do this? I should get you back to Zedd. He can heal you."

"I don't want Zedd," she whispered, looking up at him. "I want you." She grabbed the font of his shirt and pulled him towards her once again. "Richard, I need you. I want you inside of me."

His heart pounded at her words, a moan of want escaped his lips before pressing them against hers once more and lowering them to the ground. Laying over her, he pressed his lips to her neck, lightly kissing the bruises and licking away some of the dirt and sweat. Her hands were entangled in his hair, holding him to her as she arched forward, begging him for more.

Smiling, Kahlan flipped them over, moving herself over him as she pushed him backwards, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders around his face as she lowered her lips to his. His kiss was gentle and loving, being sure not to cause her bruised and beaten lips any more pain. Something she had almost forgotten what it felt like. His hands ran over her thighs, lightly pushing her down onto his legs.

She could feel his heart pounding as she snaked her hands under his shirt and slowly began massaging his chest with her fingers. He pushed her back slightly, giving his hands room to pull the laces of her dress free. He moved slowly, giving her time to stop him if she wanted.

Pulling back, she helped him push the fabric from her shoulders. His eyes fell with the cloth, slowly running across her body before settling at her waist. His heart pounded at the sight of her fresh cuts and scars.

She stood quickly, pushing her dress onto the ground and stepping out of it as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it beside her dress. Pulling her into his arms, he held her against him, taking in the feeling of her body against his.

Wrapping her legs around him, she pressed her lips to his shoulder as her hands slowly began moving along his back. She smiled at the feel of his muscles flexing against her hands.

Slowly, he began to lower her to the ground, being sure to be as gentle as possible. Grabbing his head, she pulled his lips to hers as he reached between them and pulled at the laces of his pants.

A soft cry of pleasure flew from her lips as they connected. Everything around them disappeared as their lips collided and their hearts beat as one.

Rolling off of her, he pulled her against him, not wanting to lose the contact with her flesh just yet. He felt her body relax in his embrace and the smile on her lips. "Are you alright?" he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Lifting herself up onto her elbow, she looked down into his eyes. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me after what I had done. How can you still love me?"

"Kahlan, there is nothing that you could do that would ever change the way I feel about you. Everything that you did, you did it to protect me not because you had the right to."

"I had no right-"

"He was your husband. You had every right to."

"I didn't love him." She said softly, "Richard, I didn't love him. I love you. I had no right to do anything when my heart belongs to you."

He smiled, leaned up to her and kissed her as he pulled her down to him, making it easier to hold her. "I love you." He whispered as she settled her head onto his chest.

"Richard! Kahlan!"

Kahlan jerked her body from his, releasing a soft cry of pain before looking around them. Smiling, Richard handed her her dress. "We should get dressed. I don't think Zedd and Cara would like the view too much." The sound of her laugh, warmed his heart, melting away all of the pain he had been carrying.

"We're over here!" Richard called out as they finished dressing. "Zedd, can you heal Kahlan?"

Zedd's arms were around her quickly, hugging her tightly until she let out a soft moan in pain. "Sorry, dear one. Here, let me have a look."

"You killed everyone inside." Cara said, looking to Richard "You could have left me one." 

"I'm sorry, Cara. Next time, you can kill them all." He said with a large smile, watching Zedd and Kahlan.

After a few minutes, Zedd, slapped his hand gently onto her shoulder and smiled widely. "All better!"

"Thank you Zedd." She hugged him quickly, before sitting down beside Richard grabbing the hand he laid on her knee.

"We're going to scout a head and see if we can find us a tavern to stay in this evening." Zedd said looking to Cara and motioning her to go with him. "You two can meet up with us when you are ready."

Smiling, they watched their friends disappear through the trees, both waiting for them to be out of sight before returning to each other.


End file.
